The New Mews
by Eve Mikorwa
Summary: Two new Mews, Mew Orange and Mew Mango both sisters come to the Cafe. It appears one of them is related to Ryou though and her sister doesn't know!. IchigoxRyou Hopefully no marysueness!
1. The Arrival

**The New Mews**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or the character Gabbi Mikorwa. I do own Eve and this story so no nabbing it! And it's still IchigoxRyou! Eve and Gabbi do not get with any of the characters.

* * *

**Chapter One**

**The Arrival**

"New...Mews?" Ichigo pondered. "What possible reason do you need new Mews for, Shirogane?"

"What possible reason do you need to whine because it's not changing the fact they are coming."

"HMPF!" Yet again her blonde-haired jerk of a boss made a fool out of her. How she hated him sometimes!

"Ryou, they are here." Keiichiro smiled, looking away from the window and letting the pink curtain drop.

Ryou breathed deeply and for the first time, smiled. Ichigo boggled at this, why was he smiling? Was one of them possibly a girlfriend? Or perhaps he had two! Jerk! Ichigo decided to investigate. Despite the fact that Ryou had said Mint open the door as not to frighten them off, Ichigo shoved her out the way and began inspecting.

"STRAWBERRY!-"

"Hi! Welcome to Cafe Mew Mew! You must be the new Mews, nyah!"

Her smile faded a bit as she bore her eyes upon them. The two looked similar in facial structure but the personalitys were completely different. One of them had long black hair tied up in a pony tail, wearing a black dress that stopped just slightly above, above the knees. She wore long white socks an inch apart from where the dress came and boots that were only an inch below where the socks stopped! Her face was a bit like Zakuro's, plain and emotionless- not saying she wasn't pretty.

Her sister however had short brown hair and was beaming, dressed in a short pink top and blue jeans, far less...measured than the other.

"Konnichi wa!" the happy one smiled. "I am Gabbi Mikorwa and th-"

"Short for Gabriella?"

"Ehm..." The girl looked slightly taken aback but carried on, "No...this is my sister Eve Mikorwa." she tried to smile at her melancholy sister.

"Hi."

"Ugh..." Ichigo felt uncomfortable. The girl greeted her blankly.

"You're the maid? Then you'll be taking these I'm guessing?" She held out her own bag and Gabbi's four others.

"Wh-b-I-"

"STRAWBERRY DO HURRY UP!" Ryou came to the door and glowered at her.

"Arig-"

"RYOU!" Ichigo's eyes sprung open at Eve's sudden change of personality. The girl pounced on Ryou, hugging him and he looked surprised too but smiled.

"Eve..it's been a long time..." Gabbi politely bowed as her sister was hugging Ryou, she noticed Ichigo's cheeks were slightly red.

"Yo, Strawberry, you going to take their bags to their rooms yet?"

"Huh?"

"Where else are they going to stay? You were the one who answered the door anyway." Ryou smirked.

"OH...fine..."

* * *

_So this IS his girlfriend...that Mango didn't seem to know him though...I must investigate._

Ichigo knocked on Gabbi's door and awaited it to open, the sweatdropped since nothing happened. She knocked again.

"HOW RUDE!"

"Ehem."

Ichigo turned around and smiled sheepishly too see Gabbi standing behind her raising an eyebrow.

"Oh...Gabbi-chan, I was...coming to see how you were settling in."

"Uhm...hm...look I have to go and see Keiichiro for something..."

"Sure!"

"And...what's that?"

"Huh?" Ichigo looked down at the fruit basket she was carrying it had a bow on it.

"A fruit basket."

"Ehm..give it to Eve...not a big fan of fruit." _More like bows..._

"o...kay..."

Ichigo rounded herself to Eve's room and seeing the door unlocked, opened it...only to find Eve...in her bra putting her shirt on.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ichigo's ears popped up and Eve turned around.

"Woah WOAH WOAH! What the hell? Don't you knock woman?!"

_GOD SHE EVEN PICKED THAT UP FROM RYOU_ Ichigo screamed at herself.

"What do you want?" Eve had changed into black jeans and a blue t-shirt, with a V-neck. She wore a blue armband and a choker, simillar to the red collar like Ryou's.

_How obsessed IS she?_

"I was...nevermind...listen...I was wondering if...you...love...Shirogane."

Eve's blank smile twisted into a smirk...a smirk Ichigo knew then suddenly Eve burst out laughing.

"HAHAHAHA! Oh...baka Strawberry...of course I do!"

"AHA! Wait...baka strawberry? GOD do you have to pick up everything from him?"

"Pick everything up from whom?" Ryou said as he walked into the room.

"SHE IS JUST LIKE YOU!"

"Why wouldn't she be?"

Ichigo sweatdropped.

"How long exactly have you two been dating?"

"DATING?" They both yelled.

"Yeah..."

"No..no...Ichigo...you misunderstand." Eve pitied her.

"Huh?"

"I'm Ryou's half Sister."

"NANI?"

* * *

**A/N**

HAH! I bet I got you thinking Eve was a MARY SUE well she's not...bwhehe don't worry how that's even possible will be explained next chapter! Meanwhile I'll continue with **Disorientation**, and if Gabbi stops drawing- **Mind control** on **Jhaede!**


	2. How?

**The New Mews**

**Chapter Two**

**How?**

"Half-Sister? How is that possible?!"

Eve smirked that signature smirk she and Shirogane carried- at least Ichigo knew why now.

"It's a long story."

"You shouldn't poke your nose where it's unwanted, Baka."

"I AM NOT A BAKA!" Ichigo protested as she was flicked on the nose.

"That's right, you're a lazy baka."

"I am not lazy either!"

"Then get back to work."

"GRR!"

"You shouldn't be so mean to her, Ryou."

He just rolled his eyes and went back to his room. "I guess you should get back to work then, Ichigo. Perhaps learn how to knock as well."

Ichigo mopped the floor with bitter anger mumbling and cursing under her breath like a ritual.

"Stupid Shirogane with his stupid half-sister with their stupid cafe and stupid habit of not wearing any stupid clothes!"

Mint raised an eyebrow and peered at Ichigo mid-way from sipping her tea.

"Ehehe..." Ichigo sweatdropped and went back to mopping and mumbling again, until a sudden idea popped into her head. "Oh Keiichiro...?" she scurried off.

Eve stood in Ryou's room watching he pace up and down the floor.

"What's wrong with you now?"

"I can't find any mew aqua and...nevermind."

Eve raised an eyebrow and peered at his expression.

"It's Ichigo isn't it."

"Nani?"

"Heh...I know you better than you know, brother." She turned on her heel and shut the door, leaving Ryou utterly befounded.

"Damn it Strawberry...are you making it that obvious?"

Mew Mango, also known as Gabbi, was rushing here and there in the cafe wearing an orangey-yellow maid outfit. "Aye, aye, aye...this is so tiring." She peered down at the back of her apron. "And I have to wear a bow..." she sobbed.

"You are such a wuss."

The familliar voice of her sister came from the changing room she looked upon her sister dress in a black maids outfit and frowned.

"Shouldn't your outfit be orange?"

"I prefer black."

"And I prefer purple, don't see my complaining."

"She says as she moans about bows."

"Oh...shut up."

Eve smirked and went off to serve customers Zakuro style until she actually bumped into Zakuro. They stared at each other for a few seconds then went back to work.

"Those two are so weird..." Gabbi stated and then noticed Ichigo go into kitchen.

"Hm..."

"I'm not sure I should tell you, Ichigo-san. Gomen."

"Please, Keiichiro-kun! They are torturing me! What about Gabbi, does she know?"

"Not at all, I'm surprised they told you."

"It...could be due to the fact I sort of accused them of being...together."

Keiichiro chuckled and went back to washing the dishes. They certainly were alike, those two.

"Eve will tell you if she wants you to know, Ichigo-san. Worry not, but it would be best if Gabbi didn't."

"Hmm..."

_Know what?_ Gabbi pondered...slinking back into the shadows she was so accustomed to hide in.

"Ichigo."

"Hai?"

"Come see me in my room in five minutes. You will not need to knock," she smirked then carried on "make sure you are not followed."

"Uhm...hai...Eve-chan."

* * *

Ichigo opened the door wearly to Eve's room and heard a chuckle, noticing that she was on her bed, she entered fully, closed the door and sat on the chair near to Eve.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Indeed I did."

Silence remained for a couple of minutes.

"Ehm...why?"

"I ask you- no tell you, not to speak of this to Gabbi. She musn't know."

"Hai?"

"You see...the story is complicated..."

"How so?"

"Bare with me. I am Gabbi's half sister and Ryou's. But they are not related to each other."

"Ook..."

"Before Ryou's father met his mother, he met mine."

"Hai..." Eve glowered at her and Ichigo immediatly shut up.

"...they fell in love, if you believe in such a thing and soon my mother was due to have me. However, things did not go quite as planned, she was unfaithful to him and he eventually left her for Ryou's mother. Soon after I was born she had Ryou, I was overdue nearly a month."

Ichigo nodded listening intently, trying not to get confused as the ditzy girl did.

"The first three years we remained seperate but I wanted to see my father as I never had one and so she agreed to ask. My mother and Ryou's became friends which meant me and him spent a lot of time together, until my mother was introduced to a man...whom she married. After two years she had Gabbi and that's when she decided that it would be too confusing for both of us. My parents never saw each other again, we went our seperate ways. Gabbi was believed to be my full sister when she is only half."

"So...you share Ryou's father...and Gabbi's mother..."

"Yes. It's very confusing."

"Therefore Gabbi and Ryou are not related at all."

"Not at all."

"I...see..."

"It takes a while to adjust too..."

"So you have no father then."

Eve shot Ichigo a hurt look, it was clear she had obviously been through a lot and like Ryou, hid behind a tough mask never revealing her feelings.

"I do not mean to intrude, I simply want to be close to my brother again. Of course...Gabbi can not know this, she merely thinks me and him are childhood friends. Which I suppose we are. It was a short time after that he realised I had the gene from my mother and so Gabbi did as well. We have an attack power we do together a bit like yours I believe. Though...if we are in a fight we can't exactly use it well."

"I...sort of understand."

"You may go now."

"Ugh...hai."

"By the way, don't be so mad at Ryou, he only teases you because he cares."

"Huh?"

Eve smiled, something rarely seen even by her sister. "You will understand in time."

"Sure..."

That night as Ichigo walked home she couldn't help but ponder what had happened through the day, what did Eve mean by Ryou teasing because he cares? It made no sense!

_Wait, why am I thinking about that jerk? I have a date with Masaya tomorrow, I can't be late...I'm going to have to go to bed early._

She never noticed Ryou watching her walk home from his window, sadly looking at her and sighing.

* * *

**A/N**

Whee confusing chapter! Was a bit for me so yeah again basically:

Ryou's MotherxRyou & Eve's Father Eve and Gabbi's MotherxGabbi's Father.

TA DA! That is as simple as I can put it. And I don't mean to be mary-sue-ish it's just an idea I've been wanting to do for _AGES _I actually started this story ages ago but I kinda...deleted it so I have to write again and it's not quite as good but meh! I wasn't IchigoxRyou fan then so I altered it. If you don't like Mary-sues don't read it. If you like it and don't think she's a Mary-sue then you are correct and I love you!

I'm the author you're the reader so don't flame because it's your choice to read isn't it! Cya next time

Eve.

By the way! There is a picture of me transformed as Mew Orange with my sister Mew Mango on my Profile! Check it out, I'm on the right!


	3. Nearly Christmas

**The New Mews**

**Chapter Three: Nearly Christmas**

Eve was awake far earlier than anyone else. She wore hipster blue jeans and a light blue turtleneck jumper, leaving her feet with only socks. She was watching the snow slowly fall from the sky onto the soft blanket below. Her long ebon hair was loose for once, and draped over her back and shoulders; the front curled to frame her oval face.

Eve's half-sister (Unknown to her), Gabbi, was only just waking up. She slipped off her magenta sleeping mask and yawned likea cat until she found her legs were asleep which she stumbled upon getting out of her bed.

Eve's half-brother, Ryou was still asleep. He only woke early so he could complain at the baka-strawberry for being late. Unfortunatly for him, Ichigo always woke early at late November she was too excited for December; Christmas time. l

"Shirogane! Open up!" Ichigo banged on the cafe door loudly and was soon greeted by Eve, casually raising her eyebrow at Ichigo being early. "Gomen..."

Eve simply stood to the side as if letting Ichigo in- which she was but the red-head just stood there dumbfounded.

"Come in then, baka." Eve rolled her eyes.

"Hai!" She tiptoed in and peered at Eve, she looked very pretty today and decided to state the obvious. "You look very pretty today! Why are you wearing a turtleneck? Are you cold? I can't wear turtlenecks they itch."

Eve just raised and eyebrow.

"Oo is it because you wear that weird collar thing and armband thing?"

"I wear the blue choker because I like it and the armband for the same reason Ryou wears his."

"I thought he only wore a collar..."

"You would think considering you only see him in his room wearing nothing."

Ichigo flushed bright red and stormed off to the kitchen whilst Eve smirked.

"EEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEE!!!!" Gabbi glomped her sister whilst Eve just stood there with a look on her face as if to say 'what the hell are you doing?' "Gomen, Gomen...You look nice today!"

"Hm." Eve went back up the stairs to Ryou's room and ripped the covers off him

"AI! Hey, what the?!"

"The strawberry is here. Get up before she thinks you are ...late." she smirked their signature and walked out.

"The strawberry early? ..."

"That's right. Infact..." Eve peered out the window watching Pudding and Ichigo making snow angels, and slightly smiled remembering when she and her brother used to do that, but she had to grow up too fast. And now she was the monotone sister of a depressed boy who was in hopelessly in love and didn't realise it.

"In fact what, Eve?" he peered up at his sister, she seemed lost and..was she actually smiling? "Eve?" Ryou walked to near where she was standing and peered outside and smiled to himself.

"Heh...remeber when we used to do that."

"Yeah..."

"Eve?"

"Hm?" she looked to the right as Ryou held out a tiny box.

"I know it's really early but...I think it's ok to give it you now." Opening the box she gazed inside and tears welled in her eyes, it was a bracelet she had made from when she was little with Ryou and their dad. Ryou was practically shocked, she never cried. Ever. She was as strong as he was, perhaps stronger and yet a simple thing she lost years ago makes her cry? Must be the weather.

"Thankyou, Ryou. Now go see that baka you love so much." She smirked. Ryou sighed, there was no point in fighting about this.

"Righto..."

_A/N Ta da...next chapter done because it's nearly Christmas sorry haven't updated blah blah blah...bye._


End file.
